(A) Animal Models Component[unreadable] Lung studies The primary goal of the Animal Models component of this program is to coordinate the use of animal models to determine whether nanotechnologies can overcome current important limitations in molecular imaging and gene transfer. Toward this end. Specific Aims 1 and 2 of the program are directed toward generating and optimizing a panel of single and multi-functional nano structures (e.g., for imaging, tissue targeting, delivery of therapeutics, etc.), while Specific Aims 3 and 4 focus on demonstrating that these nanomaterials are superior to non-nanoparticle alternatives for monitoring gene transcription or for treatment of disease in animal models of both lung and cardiovascular disease that were specifically chosen for these proofof- principle studies.